Summer Breeze
by xXPaintingRealityXx
Summary: Who's this mysterious girl that Natsume keeps on dreaming about? What does she want with him? She all just appeared out of nowhere..what could she want? ONE-SHOT!RxR please? MxN


Hey everyone! I just randomly got an idea from watching iCarly so I want to write this story! Actually, this is a one-shot! And it's my first one! Yay! So, please read it, review it, and enjoy it! It may be out of season, but I don't really care! So, enjoy peoples! Oh, and I will update my story soon! Actually, I will tonight when I get a chance! :D

**~Summer Breeze~**

I was lying underneath my Sakura tree, the sun's rays warming my skin. I felt my raven black hair ruffle as the summer breeze caressed my skin. All of a sudden I heard a whisper... it sounded like it was saying my name. I crimson red eyes fluttered open when I heard the whisper again.

_"Natsume"_

I sat up and looked around. Where was that voice coming from? I was completely and utterly confused. And then, just when I was about to lay back down when I saw a figure in the corner of my eye. I quickly snapped my eyes to the place I saw the figure, but just when I lay my eyes on it, it disappeared with the breeze...

'What was that?' I thought.

Kind of freaking out, I stood up and went home and locked myself in my room. I flopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I thought back to when I saw the figure. I remember that it was the figure of a girl; an hour glass figure to be exact. I remembered long, light brown hair that ended at her waist and beautiful honey brown eyes. What the hell was all that about? I sighed and massaged my temples, closing my eyes. What was going on with me? Am I seeing things? Ugh, I might as well go to sleep. And sleep I did. I just closed my eyes as I let darkness wash over me.

In my dream, I was in the middle of a pitch black room. There were no windows, no light, nothing.

_"Natsume"_ I heard the same voice call me.

I definitely know it's a she due to her voice and the small glimpse I got of her, or whatever she was, today. I just wonder what she is. I turned to the place I heard the voice call. But, I saw nothing. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Why the hell was this girl thing calling to me? I had no idea who she was and what her purpose was here. WHY THE HELL WAS SHE TRYING TO 'CONTACT' ME? Sigh, I guess I'll never know.

_"Natsume" _The voice called again. And I looked around once more.

And guess what? I didn't see her. Out of frustration, I screamed. Why the hell did I choose to scream? Wow, this is annoying. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples once more. Weird, I just felt a breeze… Then, I opened my eyes, and I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I knew that by the sound of her voice that she'd be very pretty, but I never expected her to be so...so...gorgeous!

She looked upon me with a huge smile, her eyes were an alluring honey brown with long eyelashes framing them and her light brown hair fell to her waist, curling at the tips. She had the most beautiful face; heart shaped. Her cheeks were a rosy red and her lips were nice and plump with the most perfect pink color ever existed. Her body was definitely the figure of an hourglass. She wore a pure white long sleeved dress. It hugged her at the top and at the bottom, it flowed out elegantly. On her feet, she wore white ballet flats. I felt my eyes widen when I saw her. She was an angel. Either that, or an abnormally HOT human girl. Okay, well, it may not be impossible. But, whatever.

I just watched her dumbly, eyes still widened as she lifted her delicate hands to my cheeks. I felt her breath caress my cheeks as she spoke:

_"Wait for me."_

"Wait" I said, gaining back my composure, "Why? I don't even know you. Why do you want ME to wait for you?"

_"Please? I need your help. Help me...Natsume..." _and she started to fade away.

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked her, panicking.

_"I go by the name of Mikan Sakura...help me Natsume" _she pleaded as I saw bruises, cuts, and blood form on her fair skin. The blood was staining her dress, making it a deep crimson red, the color of my eyes.

I shivered as she got weaker and weaker every second. She looked as if she were going to pass out any second. And that, she did. Her hand slipped from my cheeks as she fell forward. I easily caught her but seeing her like this, I couldn't help but be super worried about her. I caught her and we both fell down; me to my knees and the girl, Mikan, into my chest. I slapped her cheeks lightly, trying to revive her.

"Mikan?...Mikan...M-Mikan!" I screamed, trying to wake her up.

How can I feel this way when I only saw her just now? How can I care about her? I put my thoughts on hold when I felt Mikan fading away, out of my arms. I tried to keep my hold on her but she just kept on fading away.

"Mikan!" and with that, I sat up in bed, a cold sweat dripping down my face. I was breathing hard and my heart was beating fast.

I calmed myself, taking deep breaths while closing my eyes. The last vision I saw of this Mikan girl was her bleeding to death. She was smiling, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. And she just disappeared.

Once I was calmed down, I looked at my alarm clock, wondering what time it was considering the moon was high in the sky. 1:30 the clock read. I sighed and got off my bed and dressed into some different clothes, considering that I was still in the clothes I was wearing the clothes I had on before I came home, before I had fallen asleep on top of the covers.

I quickly put on a pair of baggy shorts with a black t-shirt and a red sweater. I snuck out of my house, bringing my keys with me and locking the front door. And then, I made my way to the park and sat underneath my Sakura tree. What did that dream mean? Why did this Mikan girl ask me to help her? She could have asked ANYONE in the world! But, why did she choose me?

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the warm, night time breeze caress me. Since it was summer, I didn't get cold. I even brought my sweater just in case I got cold. So, I'm fine. I listened to the noises coming from the crickets and other insects. I listened to the wind rustle the leaves on the trees and the soft purr of the few cars that were passing by at this time of night. I was completely and utterly relaxed.

And then, I heard a snap of a twig to my right along with a whole bunch of leaves rustling with the wind. It's a wonder I even heard it. I snapped my eyes open and almost had a heart attack at who I saw:  
Mikan Sakura, limping towards me with cuts, bruises, and blood staining her white dress and dripping onto the floor and her equally white flats.

"H-help m-me" she whispered and fell down to the ground with a soft thud.

I instantly sprung up to help the girl who was haunting her dream; although, I highly doubt that she did so intentionally. I picked the girl up bridal style, noticing how fragile she is. I felt pained while I stared down on her in her fragile state, wondering how in the world she got that way.

I quickly made my way to the hospital, trying hard NOT to panic.

"Help her!" I told the nurse at the front counter at the lobby in the hospital.

I was panting, a little bit of sweat rolling down my forehead. I was pretty much begging her too. I highly doubt I needed to though. Because once the nurse saw Mikan, her eyes widened and she immediately picked up the phone and called for some help.

A few seconds later, more nurses a few doctors came in and took Mikan out of my arms. Wow, talk about fast.

When they took Mikan out of my arms, I started to panic. I don't know why, but I didn't like the feeling of MY Mi- wait...did I just say 'my'? Whao...I think I'm going nuts! But, back to the point. I didn't like the feeling of Mikan being taken out of my arms, no matter how long I knew her. I was going to protest when I felt a small hand grip mine in a weak hold. I realized it was her: Mikan.

"Let him go sweet heart" a nurse said, gently taking a hold on her hand and loosening her already weak grip.

"It's fine" I said.

The nurse nodded and all of the nurses and doctors wheeled her into a room and started treating her wounds. They gave her some blood due to her blood loss and connected an I.V. to her too. When the doctors and nurses were done, they left the room, Mikan still holding my hand, unconscious. I called my parents and told them everything since it was already dawn. And since I didn't want to leave Mikan just yet, I told them I would be here for a little while longer. I said my good-bye and hung up.

I turned my attention back to the girl who was lying in the hospital bed, a small smile gracing her face. As I gazed upon her breathtakingly beautiful face, I felt a weird emotion stir inside me. I have no idea what it was, but I didn't really care. I just watched her to my heart's content, rubbing her hand with my own, small, sad smile on my face.

It has been two weeks since Mikan was enlisted into the hospital; two weeks since I had found her bleeding to death in the park. And every day, I had come in to watch Mikan sleep, hoping that she would wake up. But, she never did. I was starting to loose hope she would ever open up her beautiful eyes again. Now why do I feel this way to a girl who I don't even know? Well, don't ask me. I have absolutely no idea either. But, I was fine with that.

Currently, I was sitting on a chair next to Mikan's bed as I watched her rest. It was five-forty something so I knew that a nurse would be coming in any minute to make me leave Mikan for the night….again. But, I didn't want to go. I sighed. But, I know that I have to.

I wasn't surprised when a nurse opened up the door gently. I had been waiting for her to dismiss me.

"Hyuuga-san, visiting hours are over. We will tell you if anything happens to her over night, okay?" the nurse said.

I nodded and stood up, making my way to the door. I looked back at Mikan one last time before I closed the door behind me, heading back home.

"Hey Natsume" my little sister Aoi called once I stepped into the house. "How was your girlfriend?"

"Shut up" I growled at her.

My parents came into the room and asked the same question. So, I glared at all of them while they all laughed at me. They thought that since I spent so much time with Mikan that she is actually my girlfriend that they didn't know about until now. And no matter how much I try to tell them it's not so, they still don't believe me. I sighed and made my way to the dinner table and so did the rest of my family.

All they were talking about was how their days went. And so, with no interest of the subject at all, I excused myself from the table once I was done with my dinner. And of course, I went up to my room and took a shower and did all the other things people do when they get ready for bed. Must I tell you everything?

I got dressed into a pair of gray sweatpants. That's it. What? Do you expect me to put on something else when all I am doing is sleeping? Wow, that's stupid.

When I was done, it was about 8. I didn't really care though. I just crawled underneath my covers and closed my eyes, the moon's light lighting up my whole room. I don't know when it happened, but I fell asleep and the weirdest dream came up…

In my dream, I was once again standing in a pitch black room. And once again, there was no lights, windows, people, nadda. I just stood there in the middle of the room, waiting for Mikan to call out to me like she did in the other dream the night I first met her. But all was silent.

I started to walk around, looking for Mikan or a sign of someone being here. But, I didn't find any. All of a sudden, I felt a warm breeze brush past me.

"_Natsume"_ and I immediately knew it was Mikan.

"Mikan, where are you?" I called out, looking all around me, trying to find her.

I saw a bright light and Mikan standing in front of it. I ran towards her. I guess that when I watched Mikan in the hospital, I actually fell in love with her. Weird, huh?

"_Natsume"_ her angelic voice sighed as she opened her arms wide, waiting for me to embrace her.

I reached her and hugged her around the waist. She played with my hair as she spoke to me: _"Natsume, come to me tomorrow…please, don't forget….tomorrow"_ and she disappeared once more.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I groggily picked it up and checked the caller I.D. It was Ruka, my childhood friend.

"What is it Ruka?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while sitting up

"Hey, man, are you going to the hospital to see that girl again?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, standing up and stretching.

"I just wanted to know" Ruka replied.

"Is that all?"

"No," Ruka said, panicking, "I just want to know why you always go to see her even though you don't know her."

"Hn. I'm hanging up now."

"W-wai-" and I hung up.

Ruka has been bothering me about this forever. Isn't it pretty obvious why? I'm pretty sure everyone knows that by now, I have fallen in love for the girl I rescued and has never woken up since. And he calls himself my 'best friend'. Tsk, he's a really bad friend if you ask me. But, he does understand me and knows me better than anyone….whatever.

And with that thought, I got ready for the day. I put on a pair of black baggy jeans and dark blue t-shirt. I slipped on my black converse and headed downstairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and headed to the door.

"I'm going" I told everyone.

"Okay, bye!" They all said. And I was off.

I had been sitting here for a few hours and Mikan still hasn't woken up. I wonder why she told me to be here in the dream I had last night. Hm…..

I kept pondering this until I noticed Mikan move a bit. I got up and off of my chair, pressed the call button to get the doctor, and held Mikan's hand, calling to her, telling her to wake up.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open just as the doctor came running in. And then, the doctor started to do a whole bunch of tests on her to see if she was going to be alright. It wasn't long until he was done.

"It seems like you are doing very good miss" the doctor told Mikan. "Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time."

Mikan nodded and smiled to the man. And the doctor went out, scribbling on his clip board.

Then, Mikan looked at me and confusion entered her facial features.  
"W-who are you, may I ask?"

I walked over to her bedside and sat down next to her, confused but smiling a little none the less.  
"I'm Natsume…your savior."

It's now autumn here and Mikan has been out of the hospital for a long time now. She lives by herself in a small apartment and we hang out together every day. When Mikan first met me in the hospital, she acted gracious…..TOO gracious. But as the days went on, I felt myself falling in love with the girl even more. And now, I am hopelessly in love with her. I don't know how it happened, but it did.

"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Right now, we were both sitting underneath my, no, OUR Sakura tree; my head in her lap and my eyes closed while she played with my hair. A small smile was playing on her beautiful lips.

"Hn.." I said, gesturing for her to continue.

"….Why did you save me?" she asked me hesitantly.

I opened up my eyes and crimson met hazel. I stared into her eyes, getting sucked in. It was a minute before I spoke:  
"I had a dream about you….you said you needed help…so, I went to the park and there you were." I told her. It sounded kind of crazy, but she just smiled and nodded her head.

"Where you in the hospital waiting for me every day?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

Mikan smile hugely. "Thank you."

I let a small smile grace my features as I sat up and turned towards Mikan. I don't know why, but I had a sudden urge to kiss her. And so I did.

I leaned in to kiss her pink lips…they were so tempting. She tasted sweet, like strawberries. Her lips were soft too and it felt like heaven. I wove my arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she responded to my kiss, putting just as much passion I did.

When we parted, I was panting for air. I stared into her eyes, noticing the blush that was lightly coating her perfect cheeks. I leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"I love you….I did ever since I found you in this park" and I kissed her ear and trailed kisses down her jaw line.

She gasped at my actions so I decided to stop. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, wondering how she felt about me.

"I-I l-love you t-too, Natsu-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence because I crashed my lips to hers and we both fell over. But, I didn't stop kissing her.

I pulled away from her when I knew that we both needed air. I rested my forehead on hers as we both got the oxygen we needed.

We looked into each others eyes and I noticed something. She came to me with the summer breeze. She showed up as a breeze just blew past me, in the dream, there was a breeze, when I caught the first glimpse of her, there was a breeze…

She's my summer breeze.

**~End~**

Yay! So, my first one shot! I hope you all liked it! Well, please review to tell me what you think of it! Pretty please? I hope to write more chapters for Two Doors Down faster now that it's winter break! So, please review everyone! And look out for the next chapter of Two Doors Down! :D

~nastumikanluveization697 logging off! :D


End file.
